


The name Hound

by alcapone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Clegane's past, First Book, Gregor talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcapone/pseuds/alcapone
Summary: How Sandor received Hound as name.





	

 

 

Eddard Stark was  in King's Landing and now a Tourney was going on in his name. After all, he's Robert's hand. Sandor was bloody drunk; he had just put it the Littlebird in her cage for Joffrey and makes his own way to a tavern. Maybe tomorrow - and this tomorrow was it all to him - he would kill Gregor.

The Hound was already inside the tavern drinking more wine than he could. His grey eyes were pure rage. Gregor's head covered with blood - just red like the wine he was drinking now - it was his dream now, sitting there, alone, with awful and hateful thoughts. Maybe tomorrow Gregor will die.

\- I'll smash his heart with my barely hands. Feeling his blood among my fingers - he said to himself, it was more like a whisper than anything.

 

\- Drinking without me, brother mine? - A male voice asked. He already knew who it was, of course. Sandor smiled cruelty, pointing his hand to the empty chair in his front.

\- Sit. Someone tall like you shouldn't be standing over there. You're too tall to be by your own feet, Gregor. 

The older brother did as Sandor said. Gregor's face it was like stone, no expression at all. He was fucking huge, stronger, taller, using a yellow tunic with those three dogs, black dogs. Sandor was a dog, Gregor was a dog too. But no one knew that the third dog was a bitch in reality, a pretty dead bitch which once lived like a sister to him.

\- I'll kill you tomorrow with any chance I got - Sandor said without blink.

-Some fucking cunt lord knows why you're called 'Hound', brother? - Gregor changed the subject, ignoring what his brother just said.

Sandor Clegane offered wine to the older Clegane.

\- I guess they don’t, ser.

That 'ser' was told more like a curse.

\- Beric Dondarrion, I guess you know that cunt, said to my squire that they call you Dog or Hound because you're loyal to your masters, brother. That's no true at all, isn't, Sandor? - Gregor seemed about to smile.

It wasn't true, Gregor was right. It was his brother who called him that way at first; mocking about the warning that Sandor gave to him. The younger Clegane was about twelve years old that time. His sister was dead like their father. He knew quite well who murdered them. He said to his brother "I'll hunt you, I'll after your fucking smell knowing ever single step of yours, and I’ll hunt your body and soul like a dog looking for its prey. You're my prey, Gregor".  At that warning, Gregor did laughter in front of his brother and then answered "So, it’s seems you're a dog now. You'll be a bloody Hound then to me, Hound".

That’s where the name comes from.

\- I'm a dog like you said to me that day. I'm a Hound and you're my prey still. I'll kill you tomorrow, Gregor.

The older Clegane stopped smiling. Sandor drinks his wine and Gregor did the same at that table in that night with his brother.


End file.
